


Christmas Cuddles and Bad Movies

by fishinanafro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, sitting with your soulmate watching christmas movies, super duper strong domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinanafro/pseuds/fishinanafro
Summary: Nico and Will curl up for a nice night watching Christmas movies and eating fresh baked cookies.What more could Nico ask for?





	Christmas Cuddles and Bad Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my platonic soul mate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+platonic+soul+mate).



> basic domestic fluff,, but if y'all want a part two I could whip something up! this is really more like a ficlet

Nico leaned back against the seat of the couch, a blanket was over his lap and his hands were holding onto a half filled cup of lukewarm cocoa. A pile of whipped cream and mini marshmallows were melted in the chocolatey mixture. The entire room was filled with a warmth that he had been getting used to since dating Will. It was everything that Nico thought a home would be like: a faint smell of cookies baking, a toasty warmth that permeated to your bones, and the sounds of people living around him.

He looked up to see if his boyfriend was coming anytime soon. The blonde had said that he needed to check to make sure the cookies weren’t burnt, and had told Nico to go sit down and pick a movie. Nico quickly decided that he wasn’t going to go stand up since he just got comfortable, so he called out loudly, “Will? Are you coming?”

There was a silence before a soft, “Yea. Just hold on.” Echoed from the kitchen, followed by the sound of a baking tray hitting the stove. Will had just finished taking the cookies out and had set them aside to cool on the stove top. He worked fast, but careful to avoid making a huge mess.

Nico sighed impatiently, but decided to flip through the TV and see what was on. He scrolled through countless Christmas specials and documentaries, all of which he ignored and moved on from. His eyes almost glazed over as the stations flashed in front of him rapidly, deciding that it was Will’s turn to pick he put the remote on the armrest and settled into the couch.

Will burst into the living room, he had a coffee pot in one hand and a small stack of cookies on a plate in the other, “I brought refills and some cookies!”

He took a seat near the other on the couch and put the cookies on the table in front of them. Without asking he took Nico’s cup and topped it off with steaming cocoa. Before Nico could open his mouth he grinned, “Don’t worry, I know how you like it. Burning hot, small marshmallows, whipped cream, water, but with two packets so it’s extra strong, and one shot of vanilla creamer. Oh! And one last touch,” He pulled a candy cane off of the table and unwrapped it, “One candy cane since it’s Christmas time.” The candy plopped into the drink and stuck out like a drinking straw.

Nico chuckled, a smile lit up across his face, “I knew you would get it right.”

The blonde sat back into the couch, “Can I lean against you?” He asked while reaching over to grab a cookie.

“Yes, you can.”

Will leaned over and put his head on Nico’s shoulder, he took a bite of the cookie he was holding. It was still warm and gooey from the oven, just the way he liked it. “What did you decide to put on?”

Nico shrugged, careful not to disturb Will on his shoulder, “Nothing was sticking out to me, so it’s on some weird Christmas movie. I figured you would have one that you wanted to watch.”

Will chuckled, “As long as it isn’t Rudolph then we’re good.” He pretended to shudder, “That movie is awful. I still have nightmares about it.”

The brunette paused for a second and did a mental reboot, “What? You hate Rudolph like the red nosed reindeer?”

Will nodded once and sat up, since he knew Nico wanted an explanation, “Yea, the movie is made really poorly, the storyline is bad, and the morals that they’re teaching are worse. Like no one liked him until he was useful, it wasn’t acceptance or anything. There’s no love or Christmas joy in that. What is that teaching to kids? So it’s the worst movie ever.”

Nico fought the urge to snort in laughter, since when has his boyfriend held such a certain disdain for a Christmas movie? He found it almost comical. But that urge to laugh only grew when the movie came back from commercial break.

“It’s Rudolph.” Will groaned and started to search for the remote, “Turn it offff.”

Even though he knew were the remote was, and he didn’t really want to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, he stayed quiet and just watched his boyfriend fumble around in the mountain of blankets looking for the remote.

Will stayed on the couch and started to dig, clearly not seeing the remote on the armrest. He huffed and sat back down into the comfy position he was in earlier. He looked confused, and overall dissatisfied.

Nico put his hand on Will’s leg, “It’s right here.” He showed the remote sitting on the perch, but before Will could reach for it he pushed it off of the edge. A small laugh escaped him, “Go get it.”

The blond stared at Nico, his blue eyes were cold, “First of all, how dare you. Second of all no. Third, just why?” By the end of his statement he was whining, a childish pout on his face. It was enough for them to both know that it was just joking around.

He raised an eyebrow, “It’s a power move. I have to do this to assert my dominance, so I guess we’re watching Rudolph.” He felt Will tense up besides him, but he didn’t move to get the remote.

  
“Guess so,” He quipped back, “Can I lean my head on your shoulder again?”

Nico nodded, “Yes, you can.” He always appreciated that after a whole year of being together, Will always asked before doing something that was considered intimate. In his eyes, it made the situations that much better since he knew he was respected. He knew that sometime along in their relationship, he might not need Will to ask before kissing his cheek or wrapping his arm around his waist, but for now. He didn't mind.

Will sighed contently and snuggled back in, “I guess as long as I have you, any movie is somewhat berrible. Even if it’s Rudolph.” He reached and grabbed the plate of cookies and held the plate up to Nico, “You want one?”

He grabbed one off of the top and ate along, listening to Will’s commentary about ‘how awful this scene is’ or ‘is that even appropriate?’ while adding in his own comments here and there. 

Next time, he might just go pick up the remote himself.


End file.
